The Pumpkin Queen
by Pretenders
Summary: With one missed chance to present a gift to the Pumpkin King, Sally redeems herself with a mysterious basket filled with goods to Jack's window. Romance implied. Independent plot, inspired by Jack's Halloween Town Arrival.


**_Thank-you for noticing this story._**

* * *

**_The Pumpkin Queen_**

With careful pale white fingers stitched in some areas, Sally never took her eyes off the bouquet in front of her. Purple, yellow, and green flowers that looked close enough to becoming dust were forced to stand up straight in the soft paper that covered their stems, holding them together. Their stems were wrinkled, as well as their various leaves and petals. The display didn't bother Sally to any dismay. She gleamed innocently at their appearance. They promised her a positive response from the one man Halloween Town tried their best to impress. She realized with that fact that a bouquet of flowers may be an overestimated gift compared to the other grand ones the other townsfolk would bring. If she had the ability to pick another gift, she knew she wouldn't hesitate, but strict rules from her creator left her with the skeleton flowers.

The metal dome she lived in was an echo oasis, and her footsteps down the stairs didn't go unnoticed.

"Sally, where are you going?"

"To see Jack. Aren't you coming?" She tucked some hair behind her ear.

The sound of an electric motor echoed throughout the dome, "I am busy with some inventions. I would rather you stay here, in case I need some assistance, don't you think?" His voice did not have the quality to make the question available for a response. He sounded stern and strict, which made the question come across more as a rule to obey.

"Jack will be upset if you don't go!"

He removed his black goggles from around his eyes, rubbing the inside of his head, "I suppose so. Do you have a gift I can bring him? I was too busy with my invention to make one, but that's not my job."

"I have one! It even has a card with your name on it to Jack," Sally frowned at the card tied with a bow around the flowers that she signed as neatly as she could with her initials.

"Why that's great! Help me down, Sally."

The travel from her home to Jack's convention took longer than she thought traveling next to a wheel bound master. He took his time to arrive and made sure Sally presented him respectfully. Once they arrived, Sally stood elegantly beside her master. Jack's back faced the two as he talked with the vampires who presented Jack with their own carved and cleaned pumpkin. Sally admitted to herself that the pumpkin was magnificent, putting her hopes farther down after she remembered just who the flowers for Jack were now from.

"Jack Skellington! Another year to welcome back a friend!" The scientist smiled widely as Jack bent down to greet the scientist in return, "I brought you a welcoming gift."

"These are great! Did you pick them?"

"Ye—" she had a second of his attention.

"Yes, I did. I have other things I do besides inventing, Jack!" Jack forced a smile, chuckling lightly at the humor the scientist attempted.

Sally watched the two chat on about their great achievements. She took the time to watch in amazement at the King who stood before her in his very own greatness. In her view, Jack was a being she believed held the warmest soul. His pet, Zero, told her so. With a nod to her questions of romance one year, she had every right answer to believe Jack Skellington was the perfect man and King. He never took any interest to any woman in Halloween Town, Zero told her. He also never made any attempts to find a woman in Halloween Town. He was available with every reason not to be. The standing was perfect for Sally. She would introduce herself in the most respectful way possible with an entrance that would catch his attention.

If only she could. Sally was not confident in her inner or outer self. She was a creation with no beauty. Her crooked walk made her wobble from side to side. Her imperfect limbs detached themselves from small dangers or heights. At times, they detached themselves without cause. She was less confident than any other woman in Halloween Town who was capable of using their confidence to grab the King's attention. Sally knew her insecurities were the reason she wouldn't act out her dreams with the Pumpkin King.

"Could you get us a drink?" A question with no invitation for a choice in response as her creator and Jack both turned to look at her. Jack held an anticipated expression.

"Yes," she turned to her side before Jack stretched out a boney arm.

"I'll help you," he smiled at her as she turned to walk toward the drinks. He set the bouquet on the table, "Do you mind if I put these here?"

"They are your gift, Jack," Sally looked to the flowers.

"I do like the colors, they're different,"

"I didn't pick—"

He lifted his finger, "Of course you did!" He lowered it as his wide smile calmed into something soft, something he never made to any of his other visitors, "I know you did,"

"That's very nice of you to think so," Sally began to stare noticeably at the flowers for far too long, "But I think they're not as pretty as the carved pumpkins, or the witches' brew,"

"Why, they're far better!" His boney finger subsided, and his voice lowered into a whisper, "Probably the best gift by far."

Sally could feel her soul heat up into a comfortable temperature. Although her pale skin had no complexion, could never tan, or redden, Sally felt the heat burn the skin on her cheeks. Jack smiled once more before taking his drink back. The two walked one behind the other. Sally appeared more entranced as she walked behind the Pumpkin King. The meet brightened Sally's evening. As short as it lasted, the moments would last a lifetime for Sally. Her own confidence boosted by half an inch, a giant leap for the shy, quiet doll. She could recall every smiling moment, every laughter, every eye lock she shared with Jack.

The end of the meeting also began the start of Jack's job as their King. He was expected to create plans for the next Halloween with the Mayor. They would meet every two days once a week to discuss their decisions and make choices. Sally admired Jack's original ideas for giving a reputation to the spooky theme of Halloween. Jack's home would stay awake with him through the night with lights on. She could only assume what stress he experienced with such a heavy role. The assumption made her decide to redeem herself for the gift she never truly had the chance to present to him.

Her cooking talents made a fine dish of lady fingers; her fine brewing skills brewed a delicious tea. Once the dish and tea was done, Sally grabbed a small card and a pencil. She wrote delicately on the paper, wanting to make it as presentable as she could. Her pale skin, with a purple tint under the moonlight, held a hint of radiance as she traveled across the square toward Jack's lit home. The two children who played beside the fountain stared in awe at the fragile doll. They were always intrigued with the latest events in town, and they now knew the most current event happening. Their giggles faded as they ran in glee to spread their knowledge across town. Sally did not pay much attention to the children as she reached Jack's gate.

She walked to the door and stuck out a fist to knock on the door, but held back the movement when she realized he may be busy. Grabbing string from her dress, she tied the basket and threw the free end to secure it to the top window. The basket made its way upward as the wind blew it against the window. Sally released the string and hid beneath the window below, evading Jack's view once he opened his window.

"What a lovely gift," she could only hear his surprise, "No name? I wonder who it's from."

Sally left at the sound of a closed window, a smile spread admirably upon her face. Her pale skin felt heat while her heart burned with satisfaction. Her gift may have finally surpassed the gifts of the townsfolk after all. She pondered the idea of revealing herself to be the creator of the gift to Jack, but thought of keeping the Pumpkin King on the edge to await the revealing of someone for the first time.

* * *

_**Thank-you for reading! This story is inspired by, "Changed" by Rascal Flatts.**_

_**Have a nice day!**_


End file.
